


10/rose - fading into dust

by Paperdollgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 10/rose - Freeform, F/M, Fanart, Rose Tyler - Freeform, The Doctor - Freeform, Wallpaper, doctor who - Freeform, dw, tenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 5





	10/rose - fading into dust

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/27645/27645_original.jpg)


End file.
